


Enter Chara's Room

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka
Summary: One branch of the Archer of Undertale story.





	Enter Chara's Room

**Author's Note:**

> One branch of the Archer of Undertale story.

**Enter Chara’s Room**

Archer gets a feeling deep in her gut. She turns to go comfort her parents, but stops, and turns back to go into Chara’s room. “A-archer?” Asriel says, wiping tears from his eyes. Archer ignores him, focusing on Chara, and places her hands on Chara’s head and chest. A bright green aura forms around her and leaches in to her sister. Asriel’s eyes go wide from surprise and awe, but his awe turns to fear as the green aura becomes black. The aura dissipates and Archer stands up shakily. “Archer?” he asks, turning her to face him, and screams when he sees her solid black eyes as she falls to the floor.

“ASRIEL!” Toriel shouts as she enters the room, “What on…NO!” She scoops up her daughter, cradling her, “Archer?” her voice shaky, “No, no not you too.” Asgore steps past him wife, trying to understand what is happening. Seeing the state of his son, he asks, “Asriel, what happened?” “Archer came in and placed her hands on Chara, and there was this green glow, and then it turned black, and and…” Asriel says crying, “And then she fell down.” Asgore places a hand gently on Asriel’s head and looks to Chara, who in turn looks up at her father. “How is she Tori?” he asks. “She is breathing steadily, but has not woken up,” she says, her voice still shaky, “Gori, the thought of losing one child is bad enough, but I do not think I can handle the thought of losing another.” Asgore takes Archer from her, “Archer?” he says softly. Archer’s face scrunches a bit at the sound of his voice, and he smiles, “She will be fine.” Asgore takes her to her room and places her in her bed. “Get some rest my little one.”

Archer’s ears twitch as she hears someone. She opens her eyes to see Chara, and smiles weakly. Chara doesn’t smile back. “Why did you do that?” she asks. “Do what? Save you?” Archer says quietly. Chara fidgets, “Yes.” Archer roles onto her side, “You were making Asriel cry.” Chara steps back, “W-well so are you! What’s the difference?” Archer laughs, “Because I’ll survive.” “Y-you couldn’t have known that. What if you die?” “I won’t,” Archer says, “Want to know why?” Chara nods. “Cause I’m stronger then you,” she smiles. “WHAT! N-no you’re not,” Chara says taken aback. “Really?” Archer says with a smirk, “Prove it. Prove to me that you’re stronger.” Chara glares at her sister, “Fine, I will, but that means you can’t die on me, ok.” Archer roles back onto her back, “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she says with a smile, falling back to sleep.

…………

A few days later

 

“Well hello, little princess,” Gaster says with a bow, “I am surprised to see you up and about. How are you feeling?” “Much better,” Archer says with a giggle, “Mom said I could come as long as I don’t overdo it.” “It took some convincing,” Asgore says with a smile, looking at the snowy landscape, “but in the end… Well, we are here.” The two men take in the scenery as Archer plays on the snow. After a few minutes, Gaster brakes the silence, “With the expansion of the underground, some monsters have taken residence in this sector. It is a small outpost right now, but with time, it could grow.” “Excellent,” Asgore says. Seeing Archer at the edge of a ridge, he calls out to her, “Archer, come away from there, you might fall.” “Alright dad,” she says standing up, but as she starts to walk towards her dad, the ground gives out from under her. “ARCHER!” she hears her dad cry out as she falls, and last thing she sees before hitting the water is him leaning over the edge, arm reaching for her.

Tumbling around as the river rushes her downstream, Archer does the best she can to keep her head above the water, but as fast as she is going, and the fact she never learned how to swim, she is pulled under more times than not. Just as all hope is lost, something grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls her out of the water. “Well looky what I found,” a women’s voice says as she’s pulled to the shore, “A little catfish.” Archer coughs and sputters up water as the stranger holds her up gently. “You alright there kitten?” “Yeah,” Archer wheezes, “I think. Thanks to you.” The stranger laughs, “That’s good.” Archer notices when she spoke, her mouth didn’t move, then realizes it’s because she is wearing a mask. All she can make out is what looks like green eye lights. “What’s your name, little one,” the stranger asks. “Archer,” she says. “Archer, hm,” she says, tilting her head, and laughs, “Well you can call me Echo, and I’m going to make the safe guess that your trip in the river was not by choice.” Archer shakes her head, “I got too close to the cliff edge and fell. Where are we?” “To be honest,” Echo says looking around, “I’m not sure. None of this looks familiar to me, but I know a way to get a better look. See that tree,” she says pointing to the tallest tree in the forest not far from them. Archer nods. “We get to the top of that, we’ll be able to see all of Snowden, and find a way to get to the main path. What do ya say?” Archer looks up at the tree, then to Echo, “How?” Echo picks up Archer and holds her in one arm, “Hold on tight and you see. Ready?” Archer grabs ahold of Echo tightly, feeling nothing but bones underneath her robe, and says shakily, “Ready.” “Hold on tight,” she says, and teleports to the top of the tree. POP. Standing on a branch and holding on to the trunk of the topmost part of the tree, Echo keeps a tight hold on Archer as she scans the horizon. “Look at me,” she says in a serious tone as she feels Archer looking down. After a moment, Echo sees the path in the distance, “There it is,” she says slowly, “Hmm? That’s going to be two, maybe three jumps. Hold on real tight now, ok.” Echo lets Archer get a tighter grip in her and she tightens her grip as well, “Alright, here we go.” POP. She springs off a branch. POP. Floating in the air. POP. Landing on solid ground. “And… made it,” Echo says with a hidden smile. Archer wiggles from her grip, groaning. Echo looks at her confused, then it clicks, “Right… I keep forgetting that it gets disorientating. You ok?” Archer gives her a thumbs up, still holding her stomach, groaning. After a minute the discomfort passes and she starts to get cold again. Echo sees this and picks her up, “Come on kitten, lets get you out of the cold,” she says wrapping her up in her cloak. As Echo walks up the path, Archer asks, “You’re a skeleton, aren’t you?” “And what makes you think that?” she says. “You have eye lights, and I can feel your bones,” Archer says. Echo laughs, “Aren’t you a smart little cookie. Yes, I’m a skeleton, but don’t tell anyone. Ok?” Archer tilts her head, “Why?” “I… don’t want people to know. It’s why I wear a mask. Some places I go, people might recognize me, and things can get complicated,” Echo says. After a moment, Archer nods, “Ok, I won’t.” After a bit, she asks, “Can I see? Please.” “Well…” she laughs, “Since you asked so nicely.” Echo lifts her mask to reveal a cat-like skull. Archers eyes go wide, “You’re a cat!” “Yep,” she says with a smile, “My mom was a cat, much like you, and my dad was a skeleton.” “Cool,” Archer says in awe. Echo pulls down her mask, “What about you? What’s your family like?” Archer lays her head on Echo’s shoulder, “Well, mom and dad took me in when we got trapped underground. My father was killed in the war.” She goes quiet for a moment before continuing, “I have a brother and sister too. Asriel and Chara. Chara got sick a few days ago, but I made her better.” “You saved her?” Echo says, “Hm. You’re not only a smart cookie, but a brave one as well. And you’re what, nine? ten?” “Ten,” she says proudly.” “You did an amazing thing,” Echo says, ruffling her hair, “Good job kitten.” They laugh for a bit, when Archer hears voices, “Dad? DAD!” Echo lets her go as she see two figures walking towards them. “Archer?” Asgore says hearing her voice, “ARCHER!” Echo watches as the two collide in a hug, smiling.

“Thank the heavens you are alright,” Asgore says nearly in tears, “I was so worried.” “I’m ok dad. Thanks to Echo,” Archer says, pointing. Asgore stands, “Echo? I am forever in your debt. Thank you.” “What, me? No,” she says waving her arms, “No, I… was just in the right place at the right time. You don’t owe me anything.” Asgore looks confused, but then smiles, “Then at least allow me to give you a meal at our home” Echo fidgets, “I’d love to, but I really should get going. Thank you though, your majesty,” she says with a bow. Archer runs over and gives Echo a hug, “Will I see you again?” “If all goes well, yes. I think we will see each other again,” Echo says with a laugh, “Take care kitten, and be good.” “I will,” Archer says walking back to her dad, waving. Echo bows again before she turns to leave, and when she thinks she is out of sight, she hears a voice. “Echo,” she turns to see Gaster, “Who are you to turn down an offer from the king?” _So that’s what he looked like_ , she thinks to herself. “Just a traveler, that’s all,” she says, putting her fingers to her forehead in a casual salute. POP.

As the three monsters make their way back to the capital, Archer looks up to her dad, “We aren’t telling mom about this, are we?” Asgore shutters, “I will not if you do not.” They both look to Gaster. “My lips are sealed.”

 

 

[Previous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698600)


End file.
